memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Passenger (episode)
An alien criminal, attempting to prolong his life, hides his consciousness inside the mind of a station crew member. Summary Teaser After answering a distress call from the Reyab, a Kobliad transport ship, Major Kira and Doctor Bashir arrive in the runabout . They beam over to the ship, in time to rescue a Kobliad called Ty Kajada, but not soon enough for the Doctor to save her prisoner, Rao Vantika. Act One Back on Deep Space 9, Ty Kajada is recovering in infirmary, but remains strangely concerned about her prisoner's condition. Doctor Bashir assures her that Rao died, and has been in stasis ever since they returned to the station. Meanwhile, in Ops, the crew are expecting a cargo ship carrying deuridium to arrive shortly. Newly appointed Starfleet Security officer Lieutenant Primmin irritates Odo by trying to take over Security of the station. Act Two Ty Kajada reveals that she's been chasing Rao for over 20 years, and it wouldn't be the first time he had faked his own death. With this information, security is stepped up, and scans of the ship are conducted. Jadzia Dax discovers that someone had recently tried to break into the cargo hold of Ty's ship. She also discovered that the criminal could have been looking for a memory stick holding information about the human brain. Act Three In Quark's, Quark is collecting up his "tips" (dropped money) from the floor, when he is attacked from behind by an unknown person. He tells Quark that he is here to receive the cargo ship's inventory. This person is known to Quark, and apparently Quark had already arranged a number of co-conspirators to help with the crime. Act Four After discovering that, just before Rao died, he could have transferred his consciousness to another person, Odo immediately suspects that Ty could be the new host. He locks her out of the investigation, much to her protest. Premmin does some extensive searching, and finds a sabotage device connected to the waste extraction facility, that would be able to disable the station for about an hour. This investigation impressed Odo. Act Five As the cargo ship comes through the wormhole, a runabout leaves the station, unscheduled, to escort it to the station. In Ops, the crew discover that Doctor Bashir is missing, and that it was his access codes that enabled the launch of the runabout. On the cargo ship, Rao (as Bashir), takes command, after having most of the original crew killed. Just as they're about to escape, they're caught in a tractor beam. Rao is frustrated, because he thought he'd knocked their power out for about an hour. He talks to Commander Sisko, and demands that the tractor beam be released, otherwise he'd take the ship to warp, destroying the ship, and dumping deuridium across the entire sector. Dax comes up with a way of sending a type of pulse along the tractor beam, at the same frequency as the ship's shields, to neutralize Rao's hold over Bashir's consciousness. It is successful, for long enough for Julian to lower the ship's shields, and let him be beamed to Ops. In Dax's lab, she transports all Kobliad brainwave cells out of Bashir's brain, and transfers them to a small containment field, where they are subsequently obliterated when Ty destroys it with a weapon. Bashir recovers, with no recollection of the incident. Memorable Quotes "Ah, yes, well... tricorders, very accurate with living people, no so accurate with dead ones. We learned that in first year medical school." : - Julian Bashir "Make... me... live!" : - Rao Vantika "What kind of fool are you?!" "My own special variety." : - Ty Kajada and Odo "I've been asking myself, why would anyone induct a bioelectric charge into a glial cell?" "A question I have always wondered about." : - Dax and Sisko "You're deluding yourself." "There's nothing wrong with a good delusion, I sell them upstairs to dozens of people every day." : - Odo and Quark "I'm watching you, Quark." "And I'm watching you, Jadzia." : - Odo and Quark Background Information *Julie Caitlin Brown later plays Vekor in the TNG two parter and . *One of the Bajoran mercenaries who invaded the Norkova clearly has a 23rd century type 2 phaser. *Odo's reaction to Lieutenant Primmin is almost identical to his reaction to Lieutenant Commander Eddington in the third season opener, - on both occasions he tells Sisko that he will be handing in his resignation. *According to writer Robert Hewitt Wolfe, Bashir's reference to synaptic pattern displacement never being done by a non-Vulcan is a reference to , when Spock performs the procedure on Doctor McCoy. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *Colm Meaney (Chief O'Brien) and Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) do not appear in this episode. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 5, . *As part of the DS9 Season 1 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Caitlin Brown as Ty Kajada *James Lashly as George Primmin *Christopher Collins as Durg *James Harper as Rao Vantika Uncredited Co-Stars *Randy James as Lieutenant Jones *David B. Levinson as Broik *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn *Dennis Madalone as a Norkova Helmsman *Simone Boisseree as a Female Norkova Captain *Irving E. Lewis as a Norkova Cargo Officer *Majel Barrett as the Starfleet computer voice *Judi Durand as the Cardassian computer voice *Maria R. Kelly as stunt double for Julie Caitlin Brown *Chuck Borden as stunt double for Christopher Collins References alpha-wave inducer; katra; Kobliad Security; Norkova; Reyab; Rigel VII; scapular node; SIF; synaptic pattern; Vulcans; morgue *47 references External links * * |next= }} Passenger, The de:Der Parasit es:The Passenger nl:The Passenger